


Spilling your heart

by Keiseth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiseth/pseuds/Keiseth
Summary: Linhardt joins Byleth’s side with the Alliance and must now fight the imperial army on the battlefield.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 17





	Spilling your heart

The said descendent of Nemesis, Byleth Eisner arrived on the battlefield. This man was a merciless mercenary, if the rumours reported the truth. He answered to the terrifying nickname of the Ashen Demon, and people described him as a talented mercenary, able to cut down any innocent for the sake of what he has been paid for.  
However, the time he spent at Garreg Mach taught him how to forge bonds with others and look after them. His frozen heart got warmed up by all his lovely students, who showed as much care for the man himself as he took care of them on a daily basis. Now, he held them very dearly in his heart. Survivor thieves and rogues often say it is impossible to get out of the battlefield alive after injuring anyone he cares for. Naturally, the rumour made those unwanted encounters grow rare.  
He was now leading the army from the Leicester Alliance, with its current leader, Claude Von Riegan, throughout the war between the Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

The Golden Deers didn’t want to pick a side, thinking that both leaders were quite unstable… Especially the young king, Dimitri.  
They were aware of their family’s choices, to submit to the Empire or not, but we all know that the noble children did not quite hold their parents so closely in their hearts, and mostly disagreed with their hasty decisions.  
Now, the battle was about to start. Both sides were facing each other waiting for their leaders to give their orders. The general atmosphere was quite heavy.  
Every soldier clenched their hands around their weapons’ handles. No matter what they wielded, the pressure of the upcoming battle made their chests ache. They all tried to keep their composure. 

Some of them showed a confident expression, as they couldn’t wait to show off how strong they were. Their heads were invaded with victorious thoughts.  
Some others were visibly shaking, clenching on the closest object they could find. Fear and uncertainty took over them and wouldn’t let go.  
Needless to say, they could die here and there. Any mistake will most likely lead to their fall.  
The young noble, Linhardt von Hevring, looked at the mass of soldiers from the back. It seems he wasn’t the only one to feel so nervous about coming back to this place. Gronder Fields are under the Bergliez family’s watch. Caspar’s family… Thinking about facing his friend on the battlefield was quite the scary thought. It has been five whole years since they split up, who knows how strong he grew.  
He wasn’t only nervous about meeting Caspar on opposite sides, his main concern was about Bergliez’s soldiers. They were said to reflect their leader quite well: merciless and confident. Not to forget that they were also terribly strong.  
His breath got out of control, and his limbs started shaking, until Byleth arrived by his side and gently rested his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, while looking at him in the eyes and nodding, most likely trying to encourage the him.  
The younger man answered with a weaker nod, as he took a step forward. If anything, he could end his life after killing his friend… But it probably won’t get to such proportions. It isn’t confirmed that he will meet him here, and in any way, he could not let his professor down, nor abandon his crest research. 

The battle was quite heated. Slashings, clashings, wounds everywhere…! Capable healers such as Linhardt weren’t given a minute of rest. No matter how strong the soldiers of the alliance were, they could barely match Bergliez’s army, as the leaders feared. The outcome could be quite disastrous, and it wouldn’t be surprising for the casualties to be in high numbers.  
The green-haired man was suddenly asked to head to the front lines and take care of the wounded while they still fight. No matter how exhausted he felt, he had no choice but to obey these orders, for the sake of everyone…! 

The more battles he fought, the more comfortable he became with the sight of blood. He could not allow his thoughts to waver anymore, as any second of distraction could result in a tragedy. However, he could not keep an exemplary stance while blood was getting splattered right and left. It was easier to deal with it in the rear lines. Taking a break to catch his breath or throw up in a corner would not endanger him, and if another soldier happened to be injured, another healer would be sent towards them to fill the current hole in the plan.  
Suddenly, among the imperial fighters, he could see a familiar shape, standing in the middle of the battlefield. Linhardt took a closer look at it, trying to identify it as soon as possible. As he recognised whoever was under this strong armour, wielding this very heavy looking axe, the young man’s blood froze: Caspar is here, on his opponents’ side. 

The blue-haired man used to be cheerful and energetic, back when they were learning the arts of battle, at Garreg Mach.  
Today, his face was gloomy, and this sight was painful to watch. If you knew him well enough, it was simple to see through his armour and gaze upon the broken heart of a man that once had dreams. It couldn’t begin to show how many people he killed, against his will, arching his back as the weight of the dead was crawling on his shoulders.  
Caspar used to feel very guilty whenever he killed someone on the battlefield. Beating them up with equal force was distracting, but taking their life, mostly because Caspar has a strength advantage, always left a scar in the young man’s heart. Wearing the splattered blood of the Empire’s enemies on his armour and his face made him look like the saddest and most regretful Grim Reaper. 

Linhardt quickly lost his focus on his friend, as injured soldiers multiplied, and it was difficult to focus on many operations at the same time. He decided he would trust Caspar and pray for his safety while he tends to the mass of wounded soldiers.  
Maybe they will be able to meet after this battle to indulge in some time together, who knows, the young Bergliez might feel the same as ever.  
They have been quite inseparable ever since they met when they were younger. Both scions in the same territory, sharing a friendship as bright as their fathers’. Well, without the rivalry of course, the young Hevring would’ve never survived being Caspar’s rival: He is way too fierce and deafening.  
Thinking back on the old days made the green-haired man display a soft expression on his face, while his cheeks coloured in a smooth pink.  
However, the pleasant taste of the old days couldn’t be appreciated for so long, the clashing swords and screams of pain quickly called him back onto the battlefield. Right, he had much more important tasks to attend to. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him. Linhardt’s felt his heart destabilize for a moment, as he turned around, to face Caspar. He was covered in even more blood than earlier, and his face displayed a fake-looking smile. This tragic sight made his heart shatter in millions of pieces. He couldn’t stop comparing his past attitude with his current appearance. The weight of war and the years…  
Though, as his focus remained on his blood-stained face, the mage could feel his guts crawling up to his throat and clinging on his oesophagus.  
Caught in all this thinking, he did not pay much attention to Caspar running towards him. The hindmost man stopped in front of him, at a decent distance. His face was distorted between despair, helplessness, and a confused relief. He took a deep breath, before breaking the heavy silence.  


"Looks like we ended up on opposite sides, Linhardt! Started the blue-haired boy, with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

-Certainly, seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Continued Linhardt. Then, after a break, he added: Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we’ve ever fought? 

-Yeah, I think you’re right. The first, and probably the last!" 

After that last sentence, Caspar launched his axe up, to now handle it with both hands. In the meantime, Linhardt readied a spell to cast on his friend. His heartbeat drastically quickened, forcing his breath to become irregular as well. Caspar seemed insecure as well, but his hands were tightly sealed on his axe’s handle. No matter how much his heart wavered, it seems he wouldn’t betray the ones he pledged his allegiance to.  
Seeing his friend in this state, made the green-haired noble’s heart tighten. Caspar probably had more reasons to be alive than him. So now, he had to take a decision… His last decision. He let go of everything and readied himself to die by his dear friend’s hand.  
He held his breath and time slowed down, as the sharp mass made its way towards him. It was getting quite scary to remain here, waiting for the impact. His body answered to his fear and moved away, throwing him away from the axe’s trajectory. 

His breath quickened and time regained its usual pace, as he heard the heavy weapon crash into the ground. He gritted his teeth, calling himself stupid. This could have been his last instants. Turning his head towards his opponent made him meet with the latter’s teary eyes.  
They both must make this quick. This time, he will get hit for sure. Caspar launched his axe above his head, once more, and pushed it in Linhardt’s direction. The same thoughts resonated in the mage’s mind: he couldn’t die here. Not so soon!  
Once more, his legs pushed the rest of his body away from the massive threat heading towards him.  
All the stress piling up inside, both the soldiers were facing this harsh reality with the same eyes, both struck with terror. None of them wanted to be there if it meant killing one another. But no soldier is allowed to have a mind of his own. The two boys could only stare at each other with regret. They pledged allegiance to opposite sides and had to face the consequences. They had to think as the nation they represent and put their personal feelings aside. Closing their eyes, they prepared for their decisive move. 

Caspar lifted his axe off the ground. It seems his hands were trembling, and the blood on his cheek was getting washed away by an ocean of tears. Linhardt could not bring himself to scar this endearing face. He could simply not answer to his allies’ expectations.  
As Caspar rushed towards him, screaming out a war cry to help him cope with his duty, Linhardt felt his life flashing before his eyes: His youth, the books he read, the time he spent with the professor, and Caspar. Caspar’s smile… He wished he could see it again… He spread his arms, assuming a T-like pose, while raising his chin and closing his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. Almost immediately after, he could feel a sharp pain across his chest.  
He couldn’t stay standing anymore and fell backwards, before he felt a rough hand in his back, holding him. The collision with the floor wasn’t so harsh, almost as if he was sitting down on the ground. He could hear something, but it was a little muffled. The pitch sounded like Caspar’s voice; the syllables sounded like Linhardt’s name. Was he calling for him…?

The vanishing young man channelled his energy in his head, especially in his eyes and ears. He could distinguish Caspar’s face and hear his voice now. Tears were flowing down his face, as he looked at his dying friend, and he sounded desperate. He rested his hand on his cheek and tried to wipe away his tears.  


"Linhardt… We didn’t fight at all… Why did you do this…? 

It was hard for Linhardt to open his mouth and speak, but at a very slow rate, he managed to say what he needed to say. 

-I don’t belong here, Caspar… I want you to be happy, now…" 

His last request wasn’t so selfish. But it broke Caspar’s heart. He couldn’t bring himself to let him go so easily... They didn’t have time to even taste one of their dreams... He couldn’t smile. Not right now, not ever again. The blue-haired noble held his chest tight, as his friend was getting closer and closer to Death’s doors.  
He needed to do something, right away. Something to show his heart to his dear friend, before he fades away forever. He did not want him to leave so quickly, nor did he want to think about it. The whole ordeal felt unreal. They were friends and will be, until the end. But isn’t the end coming now?  
His distressed thoughts called for the reminders of the boys’ happy memories and the dreams they shared. Soon, every flash of memory focused on Linhardt. When he was studying, when he was napping, when they were fishing together, when they were coming up with plans, whenever their hands brushed and their eyes met, ... And damn… Linhardt did grow into quite the fine man… 

This sudden realisation made Caspar’s cheeks redden, as he admired the other man’s features.  
He shook his head violently: there’s no way he can sit there, casually observing him with loving eyes as he is currently passing away!  
Panic arose once more. The young man’s heartbeat quickened, along with his breath as he was drowning into his friend’s lightless eyes. His brain kept screaming about how fast his heart was beating in his presence, pointing out the obvious. Millions of thoughts ran to his mind, reflecting all the things he wanted to do with him, but the Grim Reaper was on a tight schedule, and Linhardt’s breaths were getting more and more difficult. 

Caspar shut his eyes close and shoved every thought aside to make some space. He re-opened them to look at Linhardt, once more, his eyes were delicately drawing his face’s traits, until they locked with his lips. Without any more thought, he leaned in his face for a soft kiss. A soft kiss, representing pure love.  
But now that their lips were locked together, he couldn’t quite let go. The tears came back, overwhelming his eyes, as the rain pounded harder on the ground.  
Eventually, he let go and looked over at Linhardt’s face. His eyes were closed, and his lips were stuck, smiling until eternity. Caspar brushed Linhardt’s lips with his thumb, before clenching his hand on his arm. Then, his emotions spiralled out of control, as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s corpse, hiding his face in the creak of his neck, creating a safe place for him to cry in here. He could not hear anything around him anymore. Every clashing sound had been silenced by his sorrow. Every death plea was fading away. Every war cry, thrown into oblivion. All that mattered now, is that Linhardt was gone for good...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Ankh for proofreading for me and helping me improve this work a lot. I've never been so confident about posting anything so I could consider it as hitting a milestone and perhaps opening new horizons?  
> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Edit: I just came back to it almost a year ago and I forgot how sad it is...  
> I'll post fluffier content soon.


End file.
